Right Decision
by themistrollsin
Summary: Shane meets Becky at a party. (AU)


Shane lets out a heavy breath as he climbs out of his car. He can't believe he agreed to come to this party. If he was twenty… hell fifteen years younger he'd be all over it. But the fact is he's pushing fifty. But he'd promised Charlotte he'd come. If it wasn't for that fact he'd told her he'd be here, he wouldn't have shown up.

Shane makes his way up to the house and rings the doorbell. It doesn't take long for the door to open. He looks up and smiles when he sees Charlotte standing there. "Hi," he says.

"You came!" Charlotte hugs him. "I'm glad you came." She pulls back and smiles at him. "Come in."

Shane walks inside, closing the door behind him. "Sounds like the party has already started."

"That would be because Becky is here."

"The famous best friend." Shane smiles. "Just remember that I'm a lot older than all of you so take it easy on me."

Charlotte laughs. "Oh come on! You make it sound like you're old."

"I am old." He winks at the blonde. "Should I start checking everyone's ID?"

"Give me your coat and go get yourself a drink." She takes his coat before walking away from him.

Shane makes his way to the kitchen where he finds a group of people standing. He nods in their direction as he walks over to the cooler. He pulls a beer out and turns back around to find a red head standing there. He raises an eyebrow. It's not even red red… it's more orange than red.

"Hi," she says.

Shane grins. "Hi," he responds.

"I'm Becky Lynch."

"Shane McMahon." He shakes her extended hand. "You must be Charlotte's best friend."

Becky nods. "That would be me. And you're her boss?"

"Well, technically. But I work alongside my employees."

She smiles up at Shane. "Good man."

Charlotte walks over. "Becky, are you annoying Shane?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Shane chuckles. "She's not."

"Thank you." Becky smiles at him again. "Just introducing myself to someone I don't know."

Shane walks out to the back deck a while later to grab some fresh air. He can't remember the last time he'd been to a party like this. While it isn't out of control, it's out of his realm as of late. He rests his elbows on the deck rail as he looks out over the yard. He's glad he actually came. It's nice to know that at his age he can still fit in with people younger than him.

Hearing the door close behind him he glances back to see Becky step out. He stands up straight as he watches her approach him. She smiles at him as she leans against the rail beside him.

"I thought you disappeared," Becky says with a smile.

"But you found me," Shane responds.

"I did." She watches him. "You okay?"

Shane nods. "Just needed some air." He gestures behind him. "Not used to parties like this anymore. Back in my day, sure, but I'm not kid anymore."

She smirks. "You make it sound like you're so old."

He chuckles. "I a lot older than all of you I'm sure."

She studies him. "Can I ask how old you are?"

"Forty-seven."

"No." She smiles. "I would have never guessed. I'm thirty. Now you don't have to ask." She nudges him gently. "Mind if I stand out here with you?"

Shane watches her with a smile. Normally he'd probably want to be left alone, but there's something about Becky that makes him want her to stay out here. "You can stay." He sips at his beer. "So how long have you been here?"

"Little over a year."

"How'd you two meet?"

"She was on vacation with her family in Dublin."

"And that's where's you're from?"

"Born and raised. We kept in touch. She spent a couple years in Dublin to go to University. I had the chance to relocate for my job last year so here I am."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher. I'm currently teaching the first grade. But next school year I'll be moving to the fourth grade."

"Are you here in Ferndale or…?"

Becky nods. "I love it."

"You'll likely have one of my boys then."

"Yeah?" She smiles. "How many kids do you have?"

"Three boys. Tucker, Colin, and Barrett. Colin will be in fourth grade next year."

"And the other two?"

"Tucker will be in sixth and Barrett will be in first."

"Your wife didn't want to come tonight? Or is she at home with the boys?"

Shane smirks. "Well, we're no longer together. And she is with the boys."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Charlotte never said one way or another."

"No problem."

"Can I ask how long? Is that too inappropriate?"

"Maybe for some, but I don't mind. We separated nearly four years ago. We tried to make it work but just couldn't. We divorced two and a half years ago. Don't start apologizing or anything. Rachel and I are fine. We're not best friends or anything. But at the end of the day we have three boys together and that's what matters."

"That's good though. I know a lot of parents who split that wouldn't do that."

"So do I. But I won't do that to my boys. So Rachel and I may have our issues, but they don't see that." He turns his head to watch Becky again. "You have beautiful eyes."

Becky can actually feel herself blush. That's a comment she's never heard before and definitely hadn't expected to hear it tonight. Shane sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay. Just surprised me." She chews on her bottom lip as she watches him. Before she can stop herself she's leaning over and pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss.

Shane is surprised by the kiss but doesn't pull away. He's about to turn toward Becky when the door opens. They both pull back and look to see Charlotte standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"It would appear that I made the right decision inviting you, boss man," she says.

Shane grins. "I suppose so."


End file.
